captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Toho Academy middle school
東邦学園・中学 |image= Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|2018 Musashi Toho (GNK) 1.jpg|2001 Toho_MS_(DT).png|Toho |nationality=Japanese |other_names=Toho Academy |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 51 "Opening Ceremony" }} Toho Academy middle school (東邦学園・中学, Toho Gakuen chūgaku), commonly known as Toho Academy, is a top-class football club which is prestigious in middle school, high school, and university football levels. This was the school were Hyuga was enrolled, becoming the first captain to lead this squad to victory in the middle school level. Description After Hyuga was enrolled, later on his former Meiwa teammates Ken Wakashimazu and Takeshi Sawada were enrolled. These members -as part of the Golden Age- were the first to achieve a V-1 championship. Kojiro Hyuga was the "de facto captain" but Ken Wakashimazu acted wore the captain armband (shown in the Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series)). As for the 16th National middle school tournament, there was a well-balanced formation with keeper Wakashimazu and great stoppers in the defense, Takeshi leading the midfield and gameplay, as well as ball keep and passes for the offensive with ace striker Hyuga who has his powerful Tiger Shot and also great asistance and scoring from forward Sorimachi. Uniforms Manga: *'Home': Black shirt with white sleeves and black shoulder stripes, black shorts with white stripes and black socks with black stripes. *'Keeper': The keeper version is a white chest with pink (red in the manga Tatakae Dream Team) shoulder and arms jersey and a Toho kanji in red, with red trousers and white socks. Anime: *'1983 anime:' **'Home': Navy blue shirt with sky blue sleeves and wide navy blue shoulder stripe, with a red "T" as emblem, navy blue shorts and sky blue socks. **'Keeper': A silver chest with red shoulder and arms jersey, white "T" emblem, red trousers with a silver stripe on each side and silver socks. **'Tracksuit': A green jacket with forest green chest and sleeves and green hoops on the sleeves and forest green pants. *'2001 anime:' **'Home': Black shirt with white sleeves and two black shoulder stripes, black shorts with white stripes, white "TG" (standing for Toho Gakuen) emblem and black socks with black stripes. **'Keeper': White jersey with yellow sleeves and shoulders and a black "TG" emblem, black trousers with one white stripe on each side and white socks. *'2018 anime' **'Home': Similar to the manga version, except that the uniform is jet black colored not pure black in the base color, and with grey socks. **'Keeper': Ghost white jersey and dark pink sleeves and back number uniform, the Toho Kanji are in black, red pants and black gloves with red trim and white palms. **'Tracksuit': Black jacket with two horizontal white stripes on chest, and black pants. Results '14th National middle school tournament' *''Final'' ● Toho 1 - 2 Nankatsu ○ '15th National middle school tournament' *''Final'' ● Toho 0 - 1 Nankatsu ○ '16th National middle school tournament' Tokyo prefecture tournament *''round'' ○ Toho defeated Ishidatesan ● *''Final'' ○ Toho 3 - 2 Musashi ● Final tournament *○ Toho 4 - 0 Matsukami ● *○ Toho 8 - 0 Konishi ● *○ Toho 3 - 0 Myoko ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Toho 3 - 0 Chubu ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Toho 2 - 1 Meiwa Higashi ● *''Final'' Δ Toho 4 - 4 Nankatsu Δ (aet) Squad *Coach Makoto Kitazume Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 09.jpg VO_21.jpg VO_23.jpg VO_25.jpg |-|1983= Kitazume and Hyuga (benched).jpg|Hyuga & Coach Kitazume Sorimachi.jpg|Sorimachi Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's dribble Kojiro ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyuga leading the team from the bench Toho Middle School (CT).jpg|Before the finals Hyuga ep105 (1983).jpg|Kojiro's special training suit Kojiro ep108 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro as returning Captain Hyuga and Takeshi (CT).jpg|Toho combi Hyuga - Toho Mid School 3.jpg|Hyuga (Toho) Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Chokusen teki dribble Kojiro (CT) 2.jpg|Fierce tiger Koike vs Nagano (CT).jpg|Koike vs Nagano Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Final duel with Tsubasa Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|SCT, film= Koike_(SCT).jpg|'Koikes Strong tackle Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|'Koike''' vs Tsubasa Coach Kitazume (Film 2) 1.jpg|Film 2 |-|J= Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|2001= Toho_MS_(2001).jpg|As Toho Academy MS captain Toho ep17 (2001).jpg|Wakashimazu, Takeshi, Sorimachi Wakashimazu ep20 (2001) 1.png|Wakashimazu, Sorimachi Sorimachi Toho (2001).jpg|Sorimachi Toho.jpg|Hyuga & Takeshi Kojiro Toho (2001).png|In Toho Academy MS 1211422634_f.jpg|Takeshi (Toho) Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot |-|2018= Kojiro ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho Academy Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|'Kojiro' vs Tsutomu Moriyama Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Coach Kitazume & Team Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Wakashimazu Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Ken Wakashimazu Misugi Takeshi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Takeshi |-|Artwork= Meiwa_Higashi.png|Toho vs Meiwa Higashi Tsubasa Kojiro champions (DT).png|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|Manga= Toho vs Chubu (BF).jpg|Toho vs Chubu MS Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg||Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats Category:Middle school teams